I'm obsessed
by Fuyu Masao Curtis
Summary: Roronoa Zoro était mon obsession! Rating T par sécurité


Rating : T

Genre(s) : Romance

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages de One piece appartiennent à Eiichiro Oda

Titre : I'm obsessed

* * *

Roronoa Zoro était mon obsession. J'ai toujours eu de l'admiration pour lui. Nous avions grandi à quelque maison l'un de l'autre, mais à cause de mes dix ans de moins que lui je ne faisais que l'observer de loin. Roronoa est ce genre de personnes qui réussissent tout ce qu'elles entreprennent. Je l'admirais et le jalousais en même temps, mais cette admiration c'est transformée en adoration presque malsaine puis en sentiments, en fantasmes pour finir à devenir l'obsession de l'adolescent que je suis. À dix-sept ans il m'est difficile de me contrôler en permanence et il arrive que je cède à, disons le sans honte, mes envies primaires d'être humain masculin. Imaginez la crainte et l'appréhension que j'ai ressenti quand j'ai appris que mon professeur principal n'était nul autre que mon fantasme refoulé. C'était horrible! J'avais l'impression que chaque minutes passées dans la même pièce que lui durait cent ans. Alors pour fuir, j'ai commencé à sécher les cours, je m'enfonçais encore plus dans le vice de la cigarette, ne refusais jamais un verre d'alcool et restais rarement seul la nuit. On m'a toujours considéré comme un homme ayant le mal des femmes, cette réputation s'amplifia pendant les quatre mois qui ont suivi l'arrivée de Roronoa dans mon établissement scolaire. Je n'aimais pas particulièrement les femmes, mais elles dissolvaient mon obsession. Vous me direz que j'ai été excessif dans ma réaction, mais comment réagiriez-vous si on vous mettait en face de vous votre, gâteau / dessert / friandise préférée devant vous et que vous deviez rester environs 7 heures assit devant sans y toucher. Je ne pense pas être dans ceux qui ont les pires réactions.

Et il eut la fois où, à mon plus grand malheur, mon obsession vint à moi. Ce jour-là, je m'étais quand même rendu en cours, j'y allais au moins une fois par semaine pour ne pas avoir trop de retard. J'y allais le vendredi en général, dernière journée de la semaine et surtout la seule où je n'avais pas cours avec le Roronoa. Mais là, ma mère (et oui j'ai quand même des parents) m'avait envoyée à l'école à coup de pied au cul. Donc, j'ai supporté une matinée entière avec mon prof principal.

-Sandy, venez me voir à la salle des professeurs pendant la pause de midi.

Cette phrase me sapa le moral que je n'avais pas. En plus de passer quatre périodes enfermé dans la même salle que lui, il fallait que j'aille le voir. Je me suis senti, pour la première fois de ma vie, détesté de dieu. C'est résigné que je frappai à la porte de la salle des profs. On me répondit d'entré, dans la salle. Il n'y avait personne d'autre que Roronoa et je m'exécutai immédiatement quand il me dit de m'assoir. Là, il commença avec cette fameuse phrase que tous élèves à problèmes entendront un jour sortir de la bouche de son prof principal.

-Tu sais Sandy, si tu as des problèmes tu peux m'en parler.

Je me voyais pas lui dire, « c'est toi mon problème, je t'aime à en devenir barge et j'ai envie de te baiser là, maintenant, tout de suite ». Heureusement pour moi, je n'eu rien à dire, la porte de la salle s'ouvrir et Mlle Nico entra et dit «Ah Zoro chou, je te cherchais! On mange ensemble ce midi ? ». Ni une, ni deux je me suis levé et suis sorti de la salle sans demandé mon reste, « Zoro chou » non mais elle se prend pour qui cette grue? Je bouillais littéralement de rage.

Roronoa était mon obsession, obsession malsaine et dangereuse. Je ne pouvais priver quelqu'un de son libre arbitre mais je rongeais vraiment mon frein. Le pire, à mon avis, ce fut quand je le croisais le soir alors que je faisais mes courses dans la superette du quartier. Il avait dû réaménager récemment. Zoro avait déménagé pour continuer ses études, j'avais dix ans, ce n'est que grâce aux souvenirs que j'avais de lui (et une fois où je l'avais croisé par hasard dans la capitale) qu'il a commencé à habiter mes rêves érotiques. Sept ans plus tard je ne supportais même plus sa présence trop longtemps. Il s'apprêtait à passer à la caisse mais, à mon plus grand malheur, il me vit dans un des rayons. Bien sûr, je me détournais immédiatement et fis comme si je ne l'avais pas vu, mais je devrais bien sortir un jour. Je priais juste pour qu'il ne m'attende pas mais mes prières ne furent pas exhaussées. La tête de gazon m'avait attendu devant la boutique.

-Tu sais que de harceler un prof est légalement punissable !

-De un, je ne vous harcèle pas, de deux, j'habite dans le quartier et c'est normale que je sorte non ?

Il fut un peu troublé par ma réponse direct. En général, au cours, je faisais tout pour éviter le plus de discussion possible. Voyant qu'il ne reprit pas la parole je lui souhaitai une bonne soirée et accéléra le pas. Je sortis mon paquet de cigarette, en porta une à mes lèvres et l'alluma. C'est alors qu'une main me retient par l'épaule.

-Sandy, tu sais que fumer est mauvais pour toi.

-Oui je sais Zo-o-ni-san.

Il me regarda avec des yeux ronds. Merde, super merde! C'était la manière dont les gosses du quartier l'appelaient quand il était au lycée. Zoro prenait quand même du temps pour jouer avec les gamins du voisinage, c'était le grand frère de tout le monde.

-Zo-o-ni-san, répétât-il, je crois que ça fait bien dix ans que l'on ne m'appelle plus comme ça.

Je vous avouerais que j'étais super gêné maintenant. Zoro avait déjà remarqué que je l'évitais, s'il faisait le rapprochement entre moi et l'insupportable gamin collant aux sourcils enroulés, j'étais dans la merde. Je tirais nerveusement sur ma cigarette et il dut le remarquer. Heureusement pour moi on arrivait devant ma maison. Je lui souhaitai pour la deuxième fois une bonne soirée et ouvrit la porte fermée à clef. J'allais la refermer quand, contre toute attente, mon prof principal entra à son tour, claqua violement la porte d'entrée et me plaqua contre le mur le plus proche. Je n'imagine même pas la taille de mes yeux quand il se mit à m'embrasser, lui avait les siens fermés, comme pour se rappeler d'un souvenir. Toujours les yeux fermé, il commença à caresser mon visage, puis le cou et la nuque. On aurait dit que c'était pour lui un besoin vital de me toucher. Bien malgré moi, j'avais répondu au baiser mais ma conscience revint au gallot. De un c'était mon prof, de deux s'il baisait avec moi mais en imaginant quelqu'un d'autre, je préférais ne rien faire avec lui quitte à regretté ma décision pendant des années. Finalement je le repoussai.

-Si je ne m'abuse, avoir des gestes déplacé envers un élève et aussi légalement punissable.

-Tais-toi Sandy.

-On peut savoir ce qui vous prend.

Je n'avais même pas relevé le tutoiement.

-Je t'ai retrouvé.

-HEIN ?

Je peux vous dire que cela manquait énormément d'élégance, mais là, j'étais choqué. Vous fantasmez sur un mec que vous n'avez plus revu depuis sept ans, ce mec devient votre prof principal et ce prof principal s'invite chez vous et dans votre bouche aussi.

-Comment aurais-je pu oublier ce gamin qui, le jour de mon départ, m'a embrassé pour me dire au revoir.

Argg… J'avais complètement oublié cet épisode, qui, si on y repense, peut expliquer bien des choses. Voyant mon manque de réaction, il recula et commença à ouvrir la porte d'entrée. Je la refermai violement, ma main au niveau de sa tête. Ok, il avait peut-être vingt-sept ans et moi que dix-sept, c'était peut-être mon prof, mais une occasion comme celle-là d'assouvir son fantasme ça se présente pas deux fois.

-Hé Zoro, ça te dit que je te fasse crier comme une fille.

Il parut vexer que je lui dise ça. Nous grimpâmes l'escalier sagement mais dès que la porte de ma chambre fut refermée derrière nous, nous nous jetâmes l'un sur l'autre. Au début se fut une bataille pour la domination mais à la fin Roronoa a quand même plié. Je crois que ce fut la première fois que je fis l'amour et pas seulement du sexe sans sentiment.

J'étais obsédé par quelqu'un et je l'ai possédé. Mais ce connard a prit mon cœur en échange.


End file.
